Conventional maypole braiding machines generally include, in one example, a single braiding ring on which tow carrier devices can move to produce a tubular braided structure. In some cases, the completed individual tubular braided structure is then attached to one or more separately produced individual tubular braided structure(s) by various approaches, including stitching, etc. There is a need to produce an interlocking structure including two or more independent tubular braided structures with tows connecting the independent tubular braided structures.